Lo mejor de lo peor
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Ambos estaban separados por casi un continente, pero eran felices con saber que se querian; pero... porque ahora que estaban cerca todo estaba mal? One-shot. FudouxFidio. Concurso Inazuma Eleven Yaoi Parejas Crack 2.


Bueno, este es el segundo que publico en mi segunda cuenta uwu, la primera no se porque rayos la eliminaron, si en esa no se me olvido nunca el disclaimer o3o hump, bueno, sin mas espera les dejo este one-shot de una pareja crack, demasiado crack, naa, en serio, que onda con esta pareja? XD Se me vino de repente al escuchar esta cancion ewe Bueeeno, ya que...

PD: hubo un problema por lo que borre y volvi a escribir esto... basado en la cancion "lo mejor de lo peor, de Ricardo Arjona"

- -: Separacion de Dialogos, Pensamientos y Acciones

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de ser asi Goenji no existiria, solo Ishido Shiuuji, sexy malote; Endou seguiria perdido en quien sabe donde y Fudou seria el secretario de Kidou en Raimon~

**FudouxFidio**

"**Lo mejor de lo peor"**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado todo eso? Hump, ya lo había olvidado, o poco le importaba, lo cual es lo mismo. A Fudou Akio simplemente no le importaba, el porqué ni él para que. Simplemente había pasado de repente. Ambos eran jugadores de futbol, eso tenían en común. Pero el era japonés. El castaño era italiano. Quizás por eso contrastaban.

El había crecido en el mundo del vandalismo, de las peleas y riñas por tonterías para la sociedad pero importantes para ellos. Si fueron olvidados por ella no iban a seguir sus reglas. Era ególatra, malicioso e insoportable. En cambio Fidio Aldena había crecido en un ambiente por decirlo normal, en una familia alegre y hermosa, en la cumbre de todo bienestar. Entonces como habían terminado juntos?

En estos momentos el de ojos verdes amenazaba con romper la manga de aquella chaqueta violeta, que usaba desde hace algún tiempo muy seguido. Tenía que hacer algo o definitivamente perdería al chico. Por qué? Porque al idiota, por enésima vez se le había olvidado que tenían una cita. Es que… era tan difícil. Estaba acostumbrado a solo llamarle y punto. Pero desde que este se mudo a Japón, por un intercambio escolar, todo se le complicaba.

Había empezado en las finales del torneo, eso lo recordaba, las casualidades que da la vida. Pero, así como Endou y Natsumi tuvieron que separarse de su gran amigo Roccoco, ellos también debieron hacerlo, tras la mirada recelosa de algunos, solo los pequeños –y pequeñas- observadores que fingían no reconocer ciertos detalles que tenía el de peinado mohicano con el capitán de Orfeo. De ahí eran llamadas, casi siempre del italiano, pues eran internacionales, Fudou no hablaba mucho, por eso era capaz de escuchar todo lo que decía sin parar Aldena.

El no decía mucho, simplemente asentía y contaba que se había peleado con un tipo por equis cosa pero que estaba bien, para luego recibir una buena dosis de regaños de su parte. Le parecía realmente tierno que quisiera protegerlo, pero era él y su orgullo. Ósea, que cerraba la boca y soltaba algo como "No intentes hacerte mi mama…". Si el castaño estaba de mal humor suspiraba resignado, si estaba de bueno, reía simpatizado por sus palabras.

Lo entendía, podía verlo. Akio era amargo porque nunca nadie había estado ahí para abrazarlo, los problemas de sus padres eran mucho más importantes para ellos, solo le habían llenado la cabeza de ideas sobre grandeza y superioridad. Ya no importaba, más vale tarde que nunca, ahí estaba el para darle el cariño que no recibió de pequeño, tal vez no el mismo que el paternal, pero si el suficiente para hacer cálido a su corazón, de paso el propio.

Aunque a veces su agrio actuar lastimaba, el italiano era demasiado comunicativo, por lo que se lo hacía saber al instante, y este se disculpaba, soltando una de sus irónicas frases. Fingía seguir molesto, pero si lo viese, allá en Roma, el sonreía largamente, jugando con el cable del teléfono. Casi 2 años así, largas conversaciones de quizás horas, hasta que a uno de los dos les gritaban que ya estaba bueno de tanta platica. Fidio decía que lo amaba y que le mandaba un beso, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, el otro solo chasqueaba la lengua y con ego le recordaba, que ya sabía que era irresistible, luego colgaba y tras unos segundos más el de ojos azules hacia lo mismo.

A distancia solían ser tan felices, aun cuando de repente expresaran que deseaban verse, abrazarse, hasta darse un pequeño beso en los labios cuando menos. Entonces porque ahora nada funcionaba? Cuando Akio tenía tiempo para verlo, el otro tenía que ver asuntos a la embajada, o tenía invitaciones Endou, o mejor aún, tenía exámenes en la prestigiosa academia en que se encontraba estudiando. Cuando Fidio tenía tiempo para estar con él, el otro tenia asuntos que atender, tenía que arreglar algo que hicieron sus padres, o lo que era más común, tenía que ir a revisar las estrategias con el de rastas.

Las pocas veces que podían verse, todo lucia frio, Fidio se ponía nervioso por su presencia y se callaba. Molesto, el otro hacia lo mismo, apenas y se dirigían la palabra, porque cuando casi medio planeta los separaba podían comunicarse y ahora no? Todo era tan confuso… El mayor pensaba que había que olvidarlo, que tal vez así iba a ser. El menor solo apretaba los puños pensando en la forma en que podía derrumbar esa pirámide de silencio.

De vez en cuando se quejaba de su actitud, que ya no iba a verle, o que ponía otras cosas primero que él, Akio tenía un orgullo que le impedía dar explicaciones, por lo cual su molestia se hacía más y más grande. Hasta que con un beso en los labios se calmaba y ese lindo sonrojo adornaba levemente sus mejillas de nuevo. "Tierno…"

Había intentado comportarse justo como quería el otro, sin que lo notase, trataba de ser atento y de responder con algo decente a lo que le decía o explicaba pero simplemente no se le daba. Decía una o dos frases y volvía a ser el mismo. Fidio lo notaba, y le gustaba que lo tratara así de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo.

Después de todo, no quería cambiar en nada a ese chico, ni su carácter, ni su ironía, ni siquiera ese cabello que ahora cubría hasta debajo de sus orejas, peinado la mayoría hacia arriba.

-Porque no te cortas el cabello como lo tenias antes? Me sorprendió verte de esa manera.- había comentado alguna vez, que de sorpresa llego a recogerlo a la escuela.

-Porque el otro que tenia hacia que me vetaran de muchos lugares- "y se que a ti te encantan todos esos lugares" pudo haber agregado, pero el otro no decía nada, solo reía, pensando en que tampoco el nuevo ayudaba mucho.

Pero ahora, ese mismo chico que lo hacia reír tenía ganas de darse de topes con el poste del arco, aun cuando todos en el entrenamiento se le quedaran viendo con una gran gota. Tenía que resolver el problema, Aldena había gritado que prefería irse a Italia que estar con él. Había estado tan distraído que había tropezado y su pie estaba hinchado, de ahí que estuviera en la banca con su ropa habitual, mas una mueca de coraje e impotencia en su rostro.

El italiano y el japonés tenían demasiados problemas y por poner en alto las prioridades que tenían cuando estaban lejos, ahora que estaban tan cerca les era imposible entenderse. Incluso ahora había empezado a morder su manga, mostrando sus agudos colmillos. Estaba muriendo de celos además de todo. Después de darle una gritada que prefería olvidar, el chico de la banda, tan campante y oportuno como siempre, había avisado a todo Raimon y casi la mitad de Teikoku que iba a salir con Fidio por la tarde y que no podría venir al entrenamiento esta vez.

El no era dulce. Tampoco era tierno... que podía hacer para arreglar entonces todo este meollo? Si hablamos sinceramente, tampoco era romántico ni detallista, sabía que el otro soñaba con un príncipe azul, uno que él no podía ser. A veces le hubiera gustado eliminar de lleno ese orgullo que lo hacía estar separado de su amado, pero no podía, no podía eliminar su naturaleza de un día para otro.

Y qué tal si esperaba que fuera el oji azul quien se disculpara? Claro, así todo podría arreglarse y el no tendría problemas. Pero… que tal si no lo hacía y de verdad se iba de regreso a Europa? Tenía que admitir que tenía miedo de ello. Si, por más increíble que sonora, tenía miedo de ser abandonado por el capitán de Orfeo. Joder. No debió ser tan insensible con él. Era tonto, tarado, estúpido, idiota, imbécil y todos las demás palabras que le dijeron la escoria que representaba.

Fidio, Fidio, nada podía quitarlo de su cabeza, ni siquiera los gritos ensordecedores que pegaban las managers del equipo, en especial cierta peli azul, que de vez en cuando perseguía a ese a quien Akio llamaba enano. Le habían dado una botella de agua por el calor en el descanso de diez minutos, pero no lo noto, tampoco el reproche de Kidou, por no estar jugando y por llevar esa chamarra aun con el sol dándoles de lleno. El de ojos rojos pensó que este iba a defenderse, probablemente alegando algo de su capa que desde hace pocos días no se ponía, pero al parecer no lo hizo. Se quedo callado, reposando la cabeza en sus puños, a la vez que sus codos hacían lo mismo en sus piernas, mientras miraba al vacio, como si retrasado fuese.

Donde estaría ahora? Estaba divirtiéndose? Estaba paseando como si nada pasara? Lo recordaría? Eso esperaba… pues ese sentimiento de inferioridad y de ser patético lo invadía porque, si buscaba una solución estaba pensando en él, y si trataba de no hacerlo, de nuevo estaba ahí, dándole la espalda fríamente. No hacía falta verle a los ojos para saber que estaba realmente molesto con él.

Era bueno verlo al fin con coraje fuera de las canchas, lastimosamente ese a quien amaba tenía el mismo síndrome de bipolaridad de Endou. Estar sonriendo como idiotas todo el días, sin importarles que digan los demás, y llenarse de tenacidad cuando el pitido del primer tiempo sonaba. La diferencia era que, solo la de Aldena hacia que Fudou estuviera como idiota viéndole todo el partido, tratando de robar su atención con sus técnicas. Lo que le dolía al orgullo es que en esas pocas ocasiones no le prestaba atención a él, si no a sus jugadores, al peli rojo, al oji negro, al rubio, incluso, más allá, prestaba atención a Endou, enviándole miradas retadoras de vez en cuando.

Se estiro levemente hacia atrás mientras daba un largo suspiro. Ahora Aki revisaba su pie por enésima vez. No era nada de preocuparse, la hinchazón había bajado, y solo quedaba el golpe marcado con un leve carmín. Si no corría para mañana en la mañana estaría en perfectas condiciones y podría seguir con el entrenamiento rutinario. El entrenador Kudou el recordó varias veces que enserio no debía hacer esfuerzo físico, o podría irle mal. El asentía sin estar completamente consciente de lo que le decían.

Camino un largo rato, paso a varios lugares, tratando de darse ideas, pero ninguna le parecía la apropiada. O no era muy de él, o era muy ridícula, o era muy simple, o era demasiado complicada. Nada iba a funcionar. Tenía que resignarse a perder a Fidio… olvídenlo, ese chico era suyo nada más. De cualquier modo el tenía que encontrar la solución. Y que fuera pronto, o ese tarado de Endou podría hacer que se confundiera su oji azul.

Se paro en la fuente, y vio su reflejo, en lo que ahora se había convertido, el antiguo Fudou se habría reído en sus narices sin importarle. Su semblante era mucho más blando, ya no tenía el ceño tan fruncido. La intimidación que daban sus ojos ahora se veía impedida por un suave toque de comprensión. Su apariencia rebelde ya no era tan notoria y su porte levemente inclinado lo hacía ver des animado. Sin darse cuenta había cambiado por completo, todo por ser merecedor del cariño del italiano.

Suspiro por enésima vez en la tarde y se sentó en la orilla del monumento, viendo las cosas que llevaba en las manos, como se le había ocurrido a alguien como él comprarlas? Una mejor pregunta, como se había visto alguien como él al comprarlas? Maldito Romano, todo lo que hacía por tenerlo cerca, y este ahora estaba feliz de la vida paseando con Mamoru.

Hablando, irónicamente, del rey de Roma, su voz llego hasta sus oídos. Lo busco algo desesperado, estaba del otro lado, sentado junto al de ojos chocolate que haciendo millón y medio de ademanes ridículos le hablaba sobre sus últimos logros en el campo y con las técnicas, hablaba del mejoramiento del equipo y sobre la próxima y última FFI que tendrían, después de esta, tenían que arreglársela para tener su carrera profesional como jugadores, maldito último grado de prepa.

El que verdaderamente le importaba lamia su helado con cierta melancolía en su semblante, y asentía con frases cortas y concisas al japonés. El otro más ciego que cualquiera solo seguía hablando sin notar su tristeza. Algo dentro de Fudou dio un salto, algo más se removió con amargura. Estaba feliz de no ser el único preocupado por la situación, pero molesto consigo mismo por la infelicidad y amargura de Aldena.

Algo de helado, derretido lentamente por los últimos tintes del atardecer se embarro en la mejilla de Fidio, muy cerca de su boca. Se sentía un stalker al estar observando escondido por el agua, pero también le daba igual. Endou que se dio dos segundos para mirarlo noto la mancha y se acerco hasta el, muy, muy cerca, para desgracia de Akio, y la limpio con simpatía. Joo, no le molestaba tanto su cercanía o su desfachatez… lo que le molestaba… era que Fidio no hacía nada para quitárselo de enfrente!

Bufo molesto, y antes de que su cerebro le ordenara algo a su cuerpo, ya se encontraba jalando del brazo al oji azul, quien no sabía ni de donde había salido su captor. Endou, como siempre, solo grito que se verían después y siguió comiendo su helado, como si lo mas natural de este mundo fuera llevarse a alguien sin previo aviso casi arrastrando. Pero aun así, se dejo hacer. Sabía que estaba molesto, pero no se lo diría, pues heriría su orgullo. Sabía que era algo importante, si no, no se hubiese atrevido a hablarle. Mucho menos a halarlo de esa manera a quien sabe dónde.

Prácticamente lo azoto contra la pared de aquel callejón, que ahora lucia oscuro, pues la noche había caído en medio de la caminata

-Porque estaban tan cerca?- soltó reprimiendo su ira.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo… malo es espiar a tu novio cuando está enojado…- le reprendió de una manera infantil.

-No estoy jugando Fidio- lo tomo por la barbilla y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. –Te hizo algo?

-Solo tomamos un helado…- aclaro desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-Sigues molesto conmigo no es así?- el italiano asintió con lentitud, sin dignarse a verlo a los ojos.

Vio el suelo mordiendo sus labios con impotencia, solo por un segundo, querido orgullo, aléjate de ahí… -Entiende… no es que te haya olvidado… simplemente se presento otra cosa…

-Siempre se te presentan cosas, y todas ellas- - fue interrumpido por los ojos jade, que relucían en tan perfecto escenario.

-Si, pero tú también lo haces. Ahora mismo estabas con Mamoru, y no es la primera vez que lo pones antes que a mi…- tenía que admitirlo, si lo hacía y con cierta frecuencia, igual que el mayor con Kidou.

-Escúchame Fidio… -pidió con una voz extrañamente débil –Se que soy un insensible y sé que no te merezco pero…- sus brazos rodearon al más bajo y por primera vez desde que se conocían le regalaban un abrazo tierno y sobreprotector –Te necesito conmigo, no quiero que te vayas… nunca…- cerro sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño. –Te amo Fidio, y no me pidas repetirlo, porque no lo hare.

Estaba maravillado, asombrado, al fin esas palabras que siempre se encontraban revoloteando por ahí había salido de la boca del otro, con cierta ternura y benevolencia. Sonrió, sonrió ampliamente, se separo un poco y tomo su mejilla, viéndole a los ojos. –Lo sé, soy irresistible…- se burlo, justo como él lo hacía.

No tuvo más remedio que sonreír, pues se lo merecía. Acerco al rostro del otro algo que no había notado que tenía en sus manos. Era una preciosa rosa blanca, abierta en todo su esplendor. La tomo con sorpresa, nunca se habría esperado eso. Rio algo apenado y la entrelazo con sus dedos, para luego pasar sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, viéndole retadoramente a los ojos.

Fudou sonrió con sorna y tomándole por la cintura volvió a juntar sus labios, pero este beso era lascivo, era un beso que jugaba con la resistencia de sus pulmones, recorriendo las bocas de ambos sin pena alguna, como si aquella barrera que los separaba se hubiera roto con tan solo tres palabras.

-Que te parece…- sugirió Akio, acercándose al oído del otro, que jadeaba tratando de recuperar oxigeno –Si seguimos esta conversación en casa…- su aliento hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, un placentero escalofrió.

-Eres de lo peor…- murmuro con una sonrisa, aceptando implícitamente. Tomándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar, el chico sonrió aun más ególatra que antes y sin mucho más que hacer allí, susurro solo para el europeo.

_"piénsalo, puede que sea yo lo mejor de lo peor que has conocido"_


End file.
